1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a steering assembly for use in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a rear wheel steering assembly for use in a motor vehicle having steerable front and rear wheels.
2. Description of the Relevant Art:
Recently, some motor vehicles are equipped with a system for steering rear wheels as well as front wheels. In general, such a front and rear wheel steering system includes, in addition to a conventional front wheel steering assembly, a similar rear wheel steering assembly comprising rear wheel steering components such as knuckle arms and tie rods which are operatively coupled to a steering wheel and associated with rear suspension mechanisms.
Because of these additional rear wheel steering components required to steer the rear wheels, the number of parts mounted on a rear vehicle frame portion and operatively associated with the rear wheels is increased.